Diario de una cazadora de tesoros
by Kotobuki Meiko
Summary: Megurine Luka comienza a escribir en su diario las aventuras que tiene que vivir junto a su prometida, y cómo trata de sobrevivir a su trabajo actual.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer. Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.**

Año 1xxx. Día de Marte.

Reino de Valkiria. Posada.

Esto es sumamente extraño. Apenas ingresé a esta ciudad, una vieja me regaló este cuaderno, diciendo ''Esto te servirá para tu viaje, jovencita''. Carajo, como si quisiera algo qué escribir.

En fin. No queda otra. Supongo que tendré que presentarme y decir mis datos personales.

Mi nombre, Megurine Luka. Mi empleo, ser una cazadora de tesoros (por lo que más quieras, NO pienses que soy una ladrona). Ahora, me encuentro viajando hacia el norte para conseguir uno de los mayores tesoros de la antigüedad: la poción de Atenea. Esa misma se encuentra dentro del bosque Noir.

Seguramente si lo consigo, seré millonaria y compraré un montón de cosas, y-

Ok debo de dejar de sonreír como idiota. Seguiré escribiendo.

Seguro que te preguntas: ¿estás viajando sola? Mi respuesta es: ojalá.

Lamentablemente, me encuentro estancada con una joven cambia-forma. Su nombre, Miku. Nuestra historia es un tanto... bizarra. En una de mis aventuras, tratando de conseguir un poco de poción de dragones (¡¿Qué?! No me miren de ese modo... toda cazadora de tesoros tiene que conseguir su tesoro a toda costa). Apenas la había conseguido, me atraparon. Lo peor: estaba por ser ejecutada.

¿Quién me rescató? Una solicitud de matrimonio. Sí, sí, ahora ya sabes. Estoy comprometida con esta enana. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que haya podido escapar por mí misma de aquel nido de dragones? Mala suerte, no soy una super heroína ni una criatura mágica. Solo soy una humana, comprometida con un dragón hiperactivo, travieso, pervertido, torpe, pesado, ruidoso... ¿Qué más? Goloso, pervertido, curioso ¿Ya dije pervertido? Bueno. O era eso o era morir quemada.

Hablando de la niña, que yo recuerde es la hija de no sé qué monarca. Apenas despierte le preguntaré (si es que no me viola, claro está). Desde que se convirtió en mi prometida (o sea, hace una semana), me ha demostrado ser... bueno, lo que acabo de numerar anteriormente. No sé qué le pasa, si está en celo o si tiene algún problema serio. En fin.

Ok... Cierta personita comienza a despertarse. Supongo que tendré que ponerme el cinturón de castidad. Otra vez.

Dioses, ¿qué he hecho para merecer esto?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer. Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Y muchísimas gracias a ustedes por leer esta historia. Todos y cada uno de ustedes son mi inspiración :')**

Año 1xxx. Día de Júpiter.

Bosque Noir. Palacio.

Esto definitivamente es un dolor en el peroné. No sé qué es más incómodo: tener que escribir lo que tuve que vivir desde Valkiria hasta aquí, tener a Miku abrazada a mi cintura mientras escribo en esta... cosa que me dio esa anciana, o tener que transcribir la mayor humillación de mi vida.

 _Amo a Luka_

Esa fue Miku. Ya que le saqué la pluma, podré escribir (aunque con sus besos en mi oreja no va a ser para nada fácil). Trataré de escribir lo que pueda.

Apenas habíamos salido de la ciudad de Valkiria, Miku me llevó volando al bosque Noir (aunque no lo crean, esta enana puede ser más grande que un gigante en su estado de dragón). Apenas nos habíamos adentrado en él, comenzamos a caminar en línea recta. En todo momento, Miku se aferraba a mi brazo, pegando sus senos en él. Oh vamos, nos conocimos en una semana, aunque sea mi prometida y todo... Sé de qué hablas, y quizá pienses que me resisto pero ¿una humana con un dragón? A veces no entiendo a las demás especies...

Y ahora me pide una noche de bodas... Diario, ¿por qué tengo que padecer esto?

Seguiré escribiendo. Después de caminar por varias horas, y notando que se hacía de noche, decidimos en acampar. Luego de prender el fuego, y de cenar, Miku se me insinuó (como todas las noches). No crean que no la considero bonita, es mas, la encuentro maravillosa en todos los aspectos pero, desde esa primera vez, no ha parado de acosarme sexualmente. No entraré en detalles en lo que hicimos esa noche. Solo diré que, bajo la luz del fuego, Miku se ve como la persona más hermosa, sexy, atrevida, salvaje y fogosa de todas.

A la mañana que le seguía, extrañamente, habíamos amanecido dentro de las mazmorras de un castillo, desnudas y sin armas ni mucho menos suministros. "¡¿Pero qué carajos acaba de ocurrir?!" Pensé en aquel momento. Por obvias razones, apenas mi prometida se había despertado de aquella fogosa noche, quiso seguir con aquella actividad.

Justo antes de que Miku me violase allí mismo, dos guardias me salvaron el pellejo. Nos trajeron ropas, y nos escoltaron a la sala real. Apenas en presencia de la reina, me había dado cuenta en el gran lío en el que me había metido:estaba en presencia de la reina de los elfos, gran soberana del bosque Noir. En ese momento pensé: "ahora estoy jodida"

Pero a la diosa de la fortuna, la reina solo nos interrogó acerca de nuestra repentina aparición dentro de sus dominios. Debido a que los cazadores de tesoros somos vistos como ladrones(por favor, no me veas como uno de ellos, hay muchas diferencias entre oficio y oficio), tuve que mentirle y decirle que éramos bardos.

Para qué...

Tuve que inventar un millares de historias para entretenerla. Entre ellas narré la historia de amor entre una vampiresa y una humana, otra de una caza-escorias, y otra en la que la protagonista era una mujeriega. Bueno, por lo menos ahora nos estamos alojando dentro del palacio real, ¡y gratis! ¡¿Acaso puedes creer eso?!

Mejor calmo mi emoción. Viendo que Miku insiste en mirar lo que llevo escrito, seguiré escribiendo apenas tenga oportunidad. Siempre y cuando no termine muerta o inconsciente por el sexo intenso con esa dragona con la que me tendré que casar en el futuro.


	3. Miku

**Disclaimer. Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Gracias a cada uno de ustedes por seguir esta historia :')**

Perfecto~ Luka está durmiendo~ Bueno. Ya que terminé de leer lo que ella puso dentro de estas hojas (agradezco a mi padre el haberme enseñado a leer el idioma humano), le dejaré algo para que vea mi verdadero corazón.

Primero, me presentaré: Mi nombre es Miku, y soy descendiente de el rey Mikuo, el soberano de todos los dragones. Ya que Luka no se molestó en contarte nuestra hermosa historia de amor, ni mucho menos las circunstancias, me dignaré en hacerlo.

Como toda princesa, estaba aburrida de mi rutina diaria. Por lo tanto, había decidido en pasear por los alrededores en mi forma ancestral. Planeando sobre los bosques Ígneo y Volcano (aún no entiendo del por qué mi padre se empecina en poner nombres relacionados con el fuego a cada cosa que él encuentra), una figura un tanto familiar que rondaba por medio de los mismos me llamó muchísimo la atención: una hermosa mujer vestida de aventurera.

Antes de seguir contando, quiero aclararles algo: cuando un dragón se encuentra con la persona predestinada, se enamora al instante en que la ve, perdiendo así la capacidad de enamorarse de alguna otra especie.

Así pasó con Luka. Tratando de conocerla, la seguí desde las alturas hasta que llegó al castillo de mi padre (por lo que me enteré después, ella iba tras una de las pociones que había creado hace siglos mientras mezclaba barro con otras cosas). Luego de que la atraparan, traté de convencer a mi padre de que la liberara. En un principio, él quería quemarla viva. Cuando le conté mi sentir, él lo meditó un poco, y le dio a elegir a aquella muchacha su destino.

Bueno, esa parte ya lo saben a través de la hermosa escritura de Luka.

Apenas la liberaron, la llevaron a otra habitación para prepararla ante nuestro futuro compromiso. Mientras, yo había ido a mi habitación, preparando todo para mi noche especial.

Habíamos ido ante mi padre. Él nos dio la bendición y realizó un gran banquete en nuestro honor. En todo momento, no pude quitar la mirada de mi futura esposa: tan gallarda con ese uniforme, tan magnífica con esa hermosa cabellera rosada, y sus ojos...

Mierda, babeé el cuaderno de mi amada. Espero que esto se seque pronto...

Yo no podía esperar a la noche. Y cuando llegó el gran momento... Oh mi... sus caderas se movían majestuosamente, sus besos quemaban mi alma, su lengua traviesa recorría cada parte de mi ser... y sus senos... sus dedos dentro mío...

Carajo, la sangre no saldrá...

Debo decirles que, desde que un dragón tiene relaciones sexuales con cualquier otra especie, éste acto provoca una unión más allá de todo entre esos dos seres. Por lo tanto, a partir de esa noche, estoy conectada a Luka.

Sé lo que piensa, lo que siente. Sus planes antes de que me los diga. Sé todo de ella gracias a esa conexión. Y es por eso mismo que la amo con todo mi corazón.

Ahora, si me disculpas, iré a dormir con mi amada~ espero que no le moleste que le dé masajes mientras descanse.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disculpen la demora en esta historia. Simplemente se me complicó en la semana. Volveré a retomar este diario. Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Muchísimas gracias a todos ustedes por seguir esta historia :'D y nuevamente, disculpas si este capítulo resulta ser uno más corto que el anterior.**

Año 1xxx. Día del Sol.

Lugar desconocido.

Esto es inaudito. Sumamente inaudito. ¡¿Cómo es posible que ahora esté manchado con sangre de dragón?! Ahora estás pervertido...

Bueno, eso me pasa por dejar mi diario en mi escritorio.

¿En qué iba? Ah, sí. No te he podido escribir porque, debido a que terminamos en un lugar sumamente desconocido. Verás, luego de que estuvimos en el palacio de los elfos, logramos con éxito extraer aquel tesoro (por fortuna, aquella poción era muy conocida y popular en aquel sitio, por lo que nos lo regalaron).

Hasta ahora todo va bien. El problema fue regresar a Valkiria. Apenas habíamos ingresado, una banda de ladrones nos quiso asaltar. Resultado: Miku se enojó y se encargó de ellos. Debo de admitir que, a pesar de sus insistentes demandas y sus insinuaciones un tanto... subidas de todo, ella logra sorprenderme cada día.

Siguiendo con la historia, los ladrones quedaron inconscientes. El infortunio ocurre a continuación: esos ladrones tenían aliados dentro de la asociación de magia. Por lo que, al atacarlos, ellos... nos secuestraron.

Esto es... la peor de mis suertes.

Ahora mismo no sé en dónde mierda me metí, ni mucho menos en dónde metieron a Miku. No es que me preocupe, no señor. Temo que esos bastardos comiencen a clonar a esa niña y tenga que lidiar con infinidades de Miku sedientas de sexo.

En fin... Ahora me encuentro encerrada en este calabozo, junto a un cadáver. Por lo menos esta compañía me dejará tranquila. La llamaré John mientras me encuentro aquí.

Para que veas el panorama, este calabozo es frío, oscuro, y lleno de ratas. Por suerte no estoy sola: John me acompaña.

OK. Ahí viene uno de esos magos. Esperemos que no me quieran violar ni mucho menos extraer mis órganos. Mientras tanto, quédate con John. Te cuidará muy bien.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer. Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Gracias a todos ustedes por sus reviews/follow/favourite. Realmente me alegran el día y los aprecio a todos y a cada uno de ustedes :'D**

Año 1xxx. Día de Marte

Lugar desconocido junto a John.

Ya ha pasado exactamente una semana desde que te conseguí. ¿Habría que celebrarlo? Una fiesta no estaría mal, ¿no lo crees?

A todo esto, ¿cuántos días llevamos encerradas? ¿Tres? ¿Cuatro? Sólo me puedo guiar debido a las conversaciones de los magos que, a veces, pasan por aquí.

Desde que estamos aquí, cada dos por tres nos vienen a hacer pruebas, a usarnos como conejillo de indias (John se salva de todas debido a que siempre se queda callado. ¿Debería de seguir su ejemplo?). Y, en un par de ellas, he estado con Miku. ¿Me parece a mí, o ella comenzó a ser más fría? Me pregunto si estará bien...

Retomando lo que estaba diciendo, nos usaban para todo. Incluso, en una ocasión, nos utilizaron a ambas como meseras y cocineras. Si siguen así, comenzaré a dejar mi oficio de cazadora de tesoros para trabajar para ellos (si es que me ofrecen una gran cantidad de dinero, claro está).

En estos momentos, veo un par de guardias correr de aquí para allá. ¿Se habrá prendido fuego algo? Lástima que John no sabe nada, sino le preguntaría todo acerca de las instalaciones.

Ok. Ahora hay estallidos. Quiero que sepan que, si esta es la última vez que escribo, quiero que guardes mis más profundos sentimientos:

A mi madre, gracias por darme la vida.

A mi padre, gracias por enseñarme este oficio. Si no fuese por ti, seguramente me hubiera vendido al mercado de esclavas sexuales.

A mi prometida, te amo. A pesar de que eres una gran pervertida, hiperactiva, torpe, blabla... mierda empapé esta hoja con lágrimas, bueno. Supongo que las cursiladas no son lo mío.

A John, gracias por no dejarme sola en este confinamiento.

A ti, mi querido diario (joder, ahora tengo sentimientos hacia un objeto), gracias por leerme.

Ahora, lo guardaré conmigo y esperaré paciente a que tenga que pasar lo predestinado.


	6. Miku 2

**Disclaimer. Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Gracias a todos ustedes por seguir esta historia :D Se los agradezco de todo corazón, y gracias por sus reviews, ¡siempre me animan!**

¡Miku presente!

Por fin estamos a salvo.

¿Eh? ¿Acaso preguntas qué ocurrió? Bueno. Te contaré antes de que Luka despierte (curiosamente, ella quedó inconsciente luego de las explosiones).

Apenas había despertado (les ahorraré la parte que les contó mi amada), me encontraba en un cuarto lujoso. ¿Extraño, no lo creen? Siendo una rehén y que te traten como a una reina. Bueno, les seguiré contando. Apenas había recobrado el conocimiento, me hallaba recostada en una cama de lujo y, a mi lado, una muchacha de cabellos cortos y verdes me miraba seductoramente. Si mal no recuerdo, creo que se llamaba Gumi, y era la que dirigía el gremio.

Acto seguido, trató de conquistarme a través de muchos medios: desde comidas a la luz de las velas, música clásica e incluso mostrando su cuerpo desnudo y masturbándose mientras pronunciaba mi nombre, ella lo intentó de todo, pero mi corazón ya le pertenecía a alguien más.

Debido a aquello, furiosa, me obligó a realizar las tareas domésticas. En un par de veces la vi a Luka un tanto deprimida, causando que planeara la manera de salir de aquellas instalaciones.

Cada día, mi determinación incrementaba, al igual que mi frustración. Por lo que, apenas Gumi trató de violarme, me enfurecí y comencé a quemar las instalaciones.

En medio del caos, varios magos trataron de combatirme. Fallando miserablemente, por supuesto. Apenas me deshice de Gumi, comencé a buscar a Luka por todas partes. Obviamente, muchos magos quisieron matarme, quedando hechos añicos. Ya harta, quemé prácticamente todo.

Y una de las pocas cosas que sobrevivieron fue, justamente, Luka en medio de las cenizas.

No te sorprendas. Cuando un dragón pierde la virginidad, quien se la "arrebató" obtiene inmunidad ante el fuego.

Bueno, eso fue lo que ocurrió. Ahora estamos a las afueras del gremio (o de lo que queda de él). Y está oscureciendo. La cara que pone mi amada es, sumamente hermosa. Lo único malo es que quedó completamente desnuda debido a la última explosión. Aunque se vea muy sexy con tan solo polvo, no quería que se resfriara. Por lo que la llevé a una cueva y fui volando al pueblo más cercano.

Curiosamente, se llamaba el pueblo de los dragones. Por lo que tuve que hacerme pasar por campesina y conseguir varios suministros, como por ejemplo alimentos, medicinas, entre otras cosas. En fin.

Cuando volví, Luka seguía inconsciente. Por lo que tuve que usar mis poderes curativos.

Oh lo olvidaba por completo: dentro de los dragones, al igual que los humanos, podemos aprender a usar magia. Entre una de ellas (que yo sepa usar), se encuentra la magia de curación.

No tardará mucho tiempo a que despierte. Ahora le dejaré su querido diario a un costado. Por lo que me voy despidiendo.

Por cierto, sé que Luka leerá esto, por lo que escribiré:

Y yo a ti te amo, idiota.


	7. Chapter 5

Disclaimer. Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Megurine Chikane!

Año 1xxx. Día de Júpiter.

Reino de Draconis. Habitación de Miku.

Te pudo mil y un disculpas por ser muy maricona en la guarida de los magos. Y, por sobre todo, de abandonarte. Realmente lo siento. A ti no te pasará lo que le pasó a John. Por lo tanto, de ahora en más te bautizaré con el nombre de... John Jr.

Bien. Serás mi amigo y honrarás la memoria de mi mejor amigo.

Ahora yendo a lo que iba desde el inicio. Te preguntarás ¿qué estamos haciendo en el cuarto de Miku? La respuesta es simple: la espero para tener relaciones.

Ok, ok, ya sé que me miras con cara de "¿Qué le hicieron a Luka? ¿Ahora es un hormonada?" La respuesta es: no. Primero, quiero explicarte que, en el período de ausencia, he conocido mejor a Miku. Ella resultó ser mucho más madura de lo que creí, seria, responsable, coqueta y muy atenta. Ya no me asalta todos los días de manera sexual, pero sí cada vez que lo hacemos, sus ideas son tan... aaahh... con tan solo decirte que su lado fiero es fascinante, su lado tímido es una joya (así es, John, hubo momentos en los que Miku era tímida). Bien, ya conociéndola mucho mejor, puedo decir estas palabras: amo a Miku con toda mi alma y mi corazón.

Y eso es lo que me llevó a donde estamos ahora. Miku y yo... ahora estamos casadas.

Así es, ella ahora es mi mujer, y en lo personal, esa dicha me hace muy feliz. Aunque ahora me pregunto... ¿Cuál será mi título de ahora en más? ¿Princeso? En fin. La cuestión es que el inicio de la ceremonia ya se dio, y ahora pertenezco a la familia real.

Según escuché, para que el ritual se concluya, debemos pasar una noche haciendo el amor (ellos dijeron hacer hijos pero ¿cómo dos mujeres van a poder hacerlo? Ni modo. Ellos seguro nos darán para adoptar)

...

...

...

Oh... por... ¡DIOSA VENUS! Mejor me retiro. Ya entró Miku y como que... mejor no la hago esperar.


	8. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer. Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.**

Año 1xxx. Día del Sol.

Afueras del Reino de Draconis.

En este tiempo que no he estado escribiendo, querido Jhon, me la he pasado... ejem, ocupada. Jamás creí que una ceremonia de casamiento fuese tan... única.

No daré detalles de esa ceremonia porque es absolutamente confidencial. Por lo tanto, solo diré las ideas generales: tuvimos una cena, luego dimos los votos matrimoniales, también tuvimos la luna de miel, y al final llegó la verdadera ceremonia, a cual duró lo que yo tardé en escribirte.

Siéndote honesta, he de agradecer a la vieja que me oblígó a tenerte. Si no fuese por ti, seguramente hubiese enloquecido en aquellas catacumbas. Y ahora, cuando necesito la compañia de Miku (ella me alcanzará luego puesto a que sigue con el ritual), tú no me dejas sola. Por lo tanto, gracias.

¿En qué estaba? Ah sí.

Pues ahora me dijeron que debía abandonar el castillo y esperar a la princesa. Según el código real, apenas hubiese un matrimonio con otro que no fuese su especie y apenas terminada la ceremonia, ambos debían viajar por el mundo para fortalecer sus lazos (ahora me cuestiono... ¿Eso no es lo que estuvimos? Dragones... Quiénes los entiende).

Bueno, siento mucho que escriba muy poco, pero es turno de dejarle a Miku escribir (seguramente ella compenzará lo poco que yo escribo. Siempre y cuando no te manche con sangre).

Hasta la próxima, Jhon


End file.
